


cause of death: unknown

by teenytinylion



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detective Madara, M/M, a bit of a meet-weird with your age-old crush AU, a section room is NOT a good place to start a relationship, forensic pathologist Tobirama, plot with porn I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenytinylion/pseuds/teenytinylion
Summary: A dead body connected to his current case is really not the way Madara expects to meet his old high-school crush again, but here he is, staring at Tobirama - Dr. Senju, thank you very much - performing the autopsy, and he falls head over heels for him all over again.





	cause of death: unknown

It was way, _ way, _too early to be up and about on a Saturday, _ but it is what it is _ Madara thought and pulled into the parking lot of the Konoha Institute of Forensic Medicine at 08:15 sharp. They were set to meet at 08:20, but apparently everyone was already there. Aoba, his own partner, District Attorney Terumi and her perpetually scowling (and honestly kind of scary) assistant Ao, Tenzo from Vice… and obviously Hatake was missing. That man had probably been late to his own damn birth, if Madara had to guess.

Surprisingly enough Kakashi already turned up at 08:30 and not a minimum of 40 minutes late as usual. Maybe he'd for once actually tried to be punctual and this was the best he could manage - Madara could appreciate the effort. They greeted him and since they were already late anyway decided there was still enough time for a second quick smoke after the one they’d shared without Hatake. Finishing the cigarette and hastily stubbing out the butt Madara followed the others inside the building. He was a little disappointed in himself, but it was easier to blame work for not being able to quit his habit, as he often did. He really tried to stop smoking altogether since he'd turned 40, instead of this on-and-off thing he had going on. But sometimes, Madara told himself to soothe his guilty conscience, it was sort of fine to break the promise he had made to himself.

Despite it being a relatively new building it was positively eery inside, once they were past the official part meant for visitors and entered the part where the actual work was done. Usually Madara tried to avoid going here like the devil avoids holy water, but their case was fast-developing and getting bigger by the day. Even though the body had only been discovered yesterday they could have used the autopsy results about a week ago. Hence their early morning visit to the place with maybe the second-strongest weird vibes in all of Konoha.

A dark-haired woman led them to a room connected to the section room from where they would be able to see it without standing in the way. Except for one table everything was all neat and tidy, but even so the imagination of what had been lying there maybe yesterday… Madara shuddered. At least they hadn't started already and were overly pissed at the five of them for arriving late.

Just when Madara wondered when this thing was supposed to start, a young woman with a strict bun and a chubby man with red cheeks, both clad in long green surgery gowns that tied at the side, appeared and started preparing the autopsy by laying out the required instruments and clearing the black board where they apparently wrote some sort of numbers down. When they were done, they stood next to the table. Waiting, Madara assumed, until two men, going by the muffled voices, appeared. The man that came into view first was perhaps a few years older than Madara himself, with blond hair tied into a long ponytail at the back of his neck, wearing the same clothing as the younger two. He had striking greenish-blue eyes, but all thoughts about those eyes (probably married, anyway) were forgotten, when the second man came into Madara's field of view.

Tall, broad shoulders and slim hips, pale as snow, greyish-white hair and eyes that appeared to be more red than brown. Tobirama _ fucking _ Senju, of all people. Madara wanted to scream and run away and hide somewhere, preferably a deep hole that he would never crawl out of - ever again. Obviously, he would meet his best friend's younger brother, who he had crushed on so hard as a teen, that it wasn't even funny anymore, here of all places. _ Still did_, a treasonous voice inside his head reminded Madara. Leaning across a dead body, getting ready to cut it open.

"God, if you hear me, just let me die." Madara whispered into the hand he had buried his face in, earning him a few strange looks from his companions, but ignoring them resolutely. Because he was a weak man in some regards, Madara's eyes latched onto every little movement of Tobirama's hands and face - he had some sort of facial tattoos now, who would've expected that from little uptight Tobirama? 

Madara really did not want to watch them perform the autopsy, but he could not stop staring at Tobirama - even though he very nearly gaggeg, when the young woman was tasked with sawing the head open after they had mobilized the scalp from the skull. Ms Utatane, Madara had picked up, performed her task without even so much as blinking behind her safety glasses. They weighed the brain, then frontally dividing it into slices with something that looked like the thing pastry chefs use to spread out frosting - well, no more cakes for Madara for a while, he supposed. He should start eating healthier anyway.

They proceeded to open the thorax and belly, weighing the organs individually and noting their weight and measurements on the blackboard from earlier. All the while they dictated something onto a recorder with such a scientifically detached precision, that Madara wondered how you could get up every morning, do this and then live like a normal person.

He had no idea how much time went by, until the blond man came up to them - he introduced himself as Dr. Yamanaka - to present them with the still unofficial results of the autopsy. Which was fine by Madara. He listened intently, trying to catch up anything that would give them new insights on their case. But when he looked back into the room and saw that Tobirama had finished up with the two assistants and was now coming up to them, he made a borderline ridiculous show of gaping at his wristwatch, feigning some story of having a very very _ very _important appointment that he just could not miss for the life of him - and anyway, he trusted Aoba to finish this up alone and so on and so forth. Without waiting for an actual response beside an offended gasp from Aoba, he straight up bolted from the room, only slowing his jog down to a normal walk when he arrived in the lobby and strode outside to his car. On the off chance that someone had followed him to haul him back and meet his fate - more like do his job - he pulled out of the parking lot and turned left with screeching tires, trying to make his way home relatively uninjured. 

Madara was ashamed, really honestly ashamed, of his behavior. He was an adult and Tobirama wasn't even an ex-lover with whom he'd had a raunchy affair or something like that, he was merely the boy he'd developed a crush on when he was a teenager. But that boy wasn't exactly a boy anymore. No, he was a full grown man now and a beautiful one at that. And apparently Madara's crush had not subsided in the least, if anything it resurfaced with ten times as much anxiety in tow as it had caused him as a teenager.

* * *

The next few days were rather uneventful, except for Madara’s growing frustration with his case that was quickly becoming infamous in their office. They were at a standstill and there were few things that pissed off Madara more than this, so it was a welcome change of pace to be invited over to Hashirama’s for dinner. Madara was positively gleeful at the prospect of a hot dinner courtesy of Mito, since Hashirama’s cooking skills were still as they had always been - dreadful. Even now Madara was unsure of how Hashirama had survived after Tobirama had moved to Uzushio to attend medical school. 

He decided to take the tram in case there would be wine (which was a near hundred percent possibility), since he didn’t want to crash on Hashirama and Mito’s couch. He was too old for that. And anyway, it wouldn’t hurt to keep up the appearance that he was an actual adult, and not just a big ego, anxiety and a fair bit of obsession stuffed into a trench coat, adorned with a hat and released into the world.

Madara waved to Mito through the kitchen window as he walked past it and was promptly greeted by a grinning Tsunade. While she didn’t look very similar to Hashirama - _ thank God_, he teased his friend, even though they both knew that Hashirama was quite strikingly handsome, at least Madara knew that - Madara was reminded of their childhood together whenever he saw her. She had the same exuberant joy that her father still possessed, the same knobbly knees - always decorated with bruises, scrapes and band-aids - and the same chubby reddened cheeks. She was an incredibly cute kid, even though she was more prone to her mother’s bouts of fury, than her father’s intermittent sulking.

“Hey Madara!” she called, as he made his way up the short stair to the front door.

“Hey yourself, Tsuna. How’s school going?”

“Good, obviously.” She grinned brightly at him and Madara wondered why he had even asked. Even at eight years old, Tsunade could probably outwit Hashirama twice.

Madara closed the door behind him and kicked off his shoes, before following Tsunade to the dining room. And, oh, it smelled heavenly. Mito’s food alone would have been enough reason to convince Madara to kick Hashirama from the altar and marry her himself. But even Madara had the occasional moment of genuine happiness for others and he could admit that he was glad for the relationship his friends had built. If something like soulmates existed, they were probably it.

Not that they didn’t have their quarrels, but they always worked through them with such an admirable sincerity that it didn’t leave a scar on their relationship. Sometimes Madara could feel a twinge of jealousy, when he watched them make heart eyes at each other even after, what, eighteen years now. He wanted something like that for himself, but he felt that his occasionally abrasive personality wasn’t exactly the best premise for convincing someone to stay by his side through thick and thin - or stay by his side at all, that would be a start.

Pulled out of his slightly dark thoughts by a near bone-crushing hug from Hashirama, Madara couldn’t do much but squawk indignantly as he was lifted off the ground and pressed tightly against his friend.

“Madara! I’m so happy you could make it!” Hashirama exclaimed and gracelessly pressed his face to Madara’s cheek in a slightly crippled but no less heartfelt version of a peck on the cheek. Madara patted Hashirama’s shoulder and situated himself on his feet again.

“Yeah, me too, Hashbrown. Tsunade is getting big, huh?” For a moment Hashirama crumpled at his college nickname, before he beamed like the sun itself at the mention of his daughter. He could be such ridiculously proud father. Madara felt dread for Tsunade’s future school performances and ceremonies - Hashirama would absolutely be in the audience and embarrass the living hell out of her. How did that proverb go? There is only one beautiful child in the world, and every mother - scratch that - father has it.

He gave Mito a polite kiss on the cheek, when she greeted him and started to put the food on the table. Madara sat down next to Hashirama and didn’t even notice that there was another plate set next to Mito. Tsunade was sitting at the head of the table - symbolic, considering how she had her parents wrapped around her finger - and told them about her science project for school, chest swollen with pride.

Only when he heard a key turn in the lock of the front door and the sounds of someone hastily getting out of his shoes and jacket, did Madara notice that there was apparently a person missing from their little get-together dinner.

“Sorry that I’m late, I got held up by something urgent.” Tobirama’s deep voice rang from the hallway and Madara suddenly wished that he could vanish like a circus magician.

“Good evening” Tobirama greeted more politely, when he entered the dining room, patting his brother on the back and giving his sister-in-law and niece a quick peck on the cheek each. “Madara” he acknowledged the additional guest in a carefully neutral voice, that made Madara want to rip his hair out. “Tobirama” Madara ground out in turn and turned his gaze down to his plate.

Either missing or carefully covering up the obvious tension between his best friend and his brother, Hashirama launched into a story of how Tobirama had worked as a forensic pathologist in Uzushio for the past years, but had gotten a job offer from Konoha thanks to his renown in the field, which he had accepted to be closer to his family again. Tobirama was visibly embarrassed by Hashirama’s pride and, much like Madara, kept his gaze fixed on his plate, while he ate with minimal calculated movements. How could someone do something as mundane as eating and still look so handsome doing it? Madara was well and truly fucked, he conceded, as he watched Tobirama out of the corner of his eyes. 

After they had cleared the table and Tsunade no longer deemed them sufficient company for her, they moved to the living room, where Hashirama pulled out three wine glasses from a fancy cupboard, which he placed on the coffee table.

“You too, Tobi?” he asked Tobirama, who rolled his eyes at the diminutive and shook his head.

“No, thank you.”

“Aw, well, there’s beer in the fridge, if you want any.” Hashirama offered and ducked, as Mito lightly hit him on the head with a set of coasters, which she then placed under the glasses. 

Despite Madara’s desperate attempt at looking like a semi-functioning person in front of Tobirama, it turned out to be an altogether pleasant evening. Pathetic really, that he was trying to impress the man so hard, when he obviously did not care for Madara’s presence. Mito talked about her work in Konoha’s city council, which made Madara admire her ability to stay calm in the face of utter bullshit even more - the stupidity Mito had to put up with was downright ridiculous.

Hashirama was visibly excited about the new residents starting at the hospital tomorrow. He enjoyed teaching and Madara was sure that the residents enjoyed being taught by him as well. Not only was Hashirama good at what he did, he also didn’t place himself on such a high pedestal that he looked down on his subordinates. Hashirama was adamant about letting his residents do things on their own - they weren’t glorified retractor-holders but the future of Konoha’s healthcare after all. Still, how Hashirama - headfirst ham-handed oaf that he was - had managed to become an attending in general surgery, remained a mystery to Madara. 

It was already pitch-black outside, when Hashirama announced that he would head to bed, since he had an early shift tomorrow. How he could get up at five, do rounds at quarter to seven and still present himself as a likeable human being was beyond Madara, who struggled with getting to work at eight most of the days - and he knew for a fact that his morning-self was definitely not something suited for interpersonal dealings.

After Mito had said goodbye to Tobirama and Madara at the front door, they walked together in strained silence, until Tobirama stopped at what was presumably his car.

“Where are you going?” he asked Madara, after he had unlocked the car and placed his backpack on the back seat.

“Uh, to the station… a DUI wouldn’t look so good on a cop’s record, I suppose.” Madara answered in a feeble attempt at a joke. He counted it as a grand success, when Tobirama snorted and gave him a lopsided smile.

“No, I suppose it wouldn’t. I can drive you… if you want.”

“Oh, uh, yeah, that’d be nice. Thanks.” Madara tried to contain his inner cheering and settled into the passenger seat. He fastened his seat belt and watched Tobirama release the hand brake, before he pulled out of the parking lot and started driving towards Madara’s address. Tobirama drove a manual, which gave Madara ample opportunity to watch the hand he had placed on the gear stick. Tobirama didn’t wear a ring, but then again Hashirama didn’t wear his either - not on his hand because of hygiene issues, not as a necklace, prohibited by the hospital due to the dangers of a patient choking you with it… apparently hospitals were a wild place. Madara didn’t like them one bit.

“So…” Madara trailed off, “Moving back to be with your family. Is old age catching up to you?” His so-called flirting would probably land him six feet under one of these days, but Tobirama even laughed a little. It was only a brief moment, but the way his nose scrunched up and his eyes crinkled, made Madara’s heart stutter.

“If you want to put it that way. But yes, I missed being close to Hashirama… but don’t tell him that, he’ll be insufferable.” Madara laughed and nodded, brushing his bangs behind his ear - a nervous gesture he unsuccessfully tried to get rid off.

“Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.” He whispered conspiratorially, leaning closer to Tobirama. He smelled clean and warm and Madara could almost picture his brain rubbing its filthy little hands together, like the evil raccoon that Obito had shown him, at the additional dirty-dream-material he had just supplied it with. Madara was apparently too old to get memes, so Obito had at some point given up with trying to keep his uncle up to date, but the raccoon was something that had resonated with him. 

“Over there, that’s me.” He said to Tobirama, after they had settled into silence again, though this time almost comfortable instead of stony, and pointed to an apartment building with a red brick facade. Tobirama nodded and stopped in front of the house to let Madara out.

“Thanks for driving me. Uh, maybe we’ll see each other at Hashirama’s again.” Madara said and opened the door to get out. With a leg already halfway out the door he turned to Tobirama again and added, “Good night Tobirama.”

“Likewise,” Tobirama answered and raised his hand to give Madara a short wave, after he had closed the door. Madara returned the gesture and waited for Tobirama’s car to disappear around the corner of his street. He struggled to pull his keys from his pant pocket, but eventually managed, and turned around to unlock the door. Feeling lazy after eating so much, he chose the elevator instead of the stairs to get up to his floor and entered his flat as silently as he could, so he wouldn’t annoy his neighbors. He’d already come to blows with a cranky middle-aged woman last week and he didn’t care to repeat the performance. _ Hell_, Madara thought, _ I’m middle-aged as well_.

* * *

By the time Madara met Tobirama again for a longer span of time and not just a quick _hello_ and some conversation, the case was solved and Mei was preparing to take it to court. With a grim satisfaction Madara noted that their investigation was so airtight and ironclad that there was practically no chance of the suspects escaping the justice they deserved.

Hashirama had invited them to a bar and this time Madara was the last to arrive. He could spot Tobirama’s white hair from the door, next to Hashirama’s attempt at a bun. With a small smile at his friend’s ridiculousness and the prospect of getting to know Tobirama better again, Madara made his way over to the two of them and slid into the booth. They had already ordered him a beer, so Madara raised the untouched glass to Hashirama and Tobirama and took a long sip. Hashirama was drinking cherry soda - Mito’s favorite, Madara noted - so he guessed, that Hashirama was on call tonight. 

They chatted away about this and that and Madara used the opportunity to sneak some lingering glances at Tobirama. He wore a deep blue hoodie and Madara bit his lower lip, imagining what was hiding underneath. Tobirama was taller and leaner than Madara, that much he knew, but Madara wanted to know the other man much more intimately than just that. Over the course of the past few weeks Madara had entirely given up on denying that he had the hots for Tobirama, so he might as well indulge himself.

“Aw man,” Hashirama sighed as his phone rang and he pulled it out of his pant pocket to check who was calling. He got up and shot both of them a smile, “Give me a second.” Then he disappeared towards the door, phone pressed between shoulder and ear as he wrote on his forearm with a pen he had procured from, well, somewhere.

With Hashirama outside, the conversation had died down and Madara fiddled with the handle of his mug. He wanted to say something, anything, but facing Tobirama he felt like someone had tied a knot into his tongue.

“So, that case of yours… any luck? I mean, you don’t have to tell me, but you all seemed pretty worked up about it. Where were you anyway, when I came over?” Tobirama asked and looked Madara straight in the eyes, which made the other man want to slip down his seat and onto the floor so that he wouldn’t be subjected to that intense gaze anymore. So Tobirama had noticed him standing there with his colleagues, _awkward_.

“O-oh, yeah, well, I can’t tell you that much, but Terumi’s taking it to court soon, and well, she’s pretty terrifying, so… And, ah, see, I had an important appointment, that I just couldn’t miss…” Madara stalled, he needed to come up with something and fast, “See, my youngest nephew is going to marry his idiot boyfriend this spring and uh, he… needed someone to help him pick out a suit. Say, is that even your nephew, if he’s your cousin’s son?”

“That’s your first cousin once removed. Congratulations though,” Tobirama responded and Madara had absolutely no way of knowing if he bought it or not. It wasn’t even a real lie, his <strike>nephew</strike> first cousin once removed really was getting married, he just didn’t need someone to help him with his suit.

“What was his name again - Sasuke?” Madara gaped at Tobirama, he hadn’t expected the man to know that much about his family.

“Er, yes, Fugaku’s son. His boyfriend, well, fiancé I guess, is kind of related to Mito I think. His mom’s an Uzumaki, too. Kushina, maybe you know her.” Tobirama laughed a little and nodded.

“That’s my coworker’s wife. Minato told me about Naruto getting married. He really isn’t that much of an idiot, he just,” Tobirama seemed to be looking for a polite way to phrase it, “hides his intellect well, most of the time.” Now it was Madara’s turn to laugh.

“Well, that’s one way to put it.”

“Are you going to the wedding?” Tobirama asked and finished his beer, before placing the mug on the table again.

“Am I going to the wedding?” Madara stared at Tobirama like he was stupid, “Yes, obviously, Fugaku would absolutely have my _ ass _if I didn’t, besides what’s more fun than getting drunk at a family event?”

Tobirama laughed at that and shook his head.

“You do realize that you’re supposed to be the responsible adult in that situation, while your baby cousins and nephews get drunk?”

“Well, when have I ever been the responsible adult, really? And anyway, Izuna and Fugaku can take care of their brood themselves, it’s not my fault that I’m gay and they’re not.” Tobirama grinned and nodded.

“It’s true, but you shouldn’t say it,” Tobirama said diplomatically. Madara blinked at him and then guffawed, until he had actual tears collecting in the corners of his eyes.

“Did you, Tobirama Senju, who would outlaw fun if possible, just quote a meme at me?” Madara had to grip the edge of the table so hard that his knuckles turned white, just to be able to press out a halfway intelligible sentence. Tobirama huffed, raised his nose a little, and absolutely adorably crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“I do interact with people younger than me, you might even want to call me hip,” he announced, though his over the top gestures made it obvious that he wasn’t entirely serious, which had Madara giggling again. “And besides, I wouldn’t outlaw fun, I would just outlaw what you and Hashirama call fun.”

“Well, I’d better be careful then,” Madara laughed and winked at Tobirama. Tobirama grinned and winked back, which made Madara’s face heat up laughably fast, but to his luck Tobirama was distracted by his phone beeping to announce that he had received a message. He squinted at the display of his phone and Madara’s heart leaped in his chest, when he noted the slight blush that had colored Tobirama’s cheeks.

“Hashirama says, that he’s probably not going to be back any time soon, so we should just have fun by ourselves.” Madara nodded.

“Obviously he leaves us with his tab. I bet he bribed one of his residents to call him,” Madara pondered. Oh, he wanted to have fun with Tobirama, but that kind of fun didn’t involve any kind of public space.

“Do you want another?” Tobirama asked and pointed to Madara’s empty mug.

“Huh? Yes, sure.” Madara nodded and let his gaze follow Tobirama as he walked to the bar. His hoodie might be pretty baggy, but his jeans were all the more form-fitting. Madara bit his lip as he eyed Tobirama’s ass and legs. Hell, was it even legal to look that good? Some nasty corner of his brain supplied Madara with an image of Tobirama in handcuffs, that he absolutely didn’t need right now - not when he still had to interact with the man.

They each had another beer after that and talked some more, until Madara stretched out his arms and yawned.

“I think I’ll head home now. How did you get here?” he asked Tobirama, who looked a little sleepy as well.

“I took the tram.”

“Ah, nice, my flat is on the way to the station, we can walk together, if you want.” Madara smiled at Tobirama, hoping that he wasn’t too forward with his request. Tobirama smiled back at him, nodding.

“Sounds good. Just give me a second, I’ll go and pay,” he said, as he got up and pulled on his coat.

“Alright, I’ll wait outside, okay?” Tobirama nodded at Madara, who pulled on his winter jacket as well. He opened the door and shuddered at the crisp winter air, before he leaned against the wall feeling for his pack of smokes in his pocket. But maybe, just maybe - if he could work up the courage, that is - he’d give Tobirama a kiss tonight, so refrained from smoking and chose a peppermint bubble gum instead. 

“Madara, you ready?” Tobirama startled him so much, that the magnificent bubble he had blown up popped which left the remains stuck to Madara’s nose and chin. Was he ever not super awkward in front of people he liked? In that moment Madara would have much rather died than face Tobirama, who tried to stifle his laughter to no avail. 

“Let me,” Tobirama said, before Madara could rub away at his face. With deft movements he peeled the bubble gum off Madara’s face and threw it in the trash that was standing next to the door.

“Thanks,” Madara said, when he remembered how to speak again, and shot Tobirama a smile, which he returned.

“Don’t mention it.” 

  
  
They walked to Madara’s building in amiable silence. Their shoulders and hands occasionally bumped together with how close they were walking next to each other, and every time Madara felt a little more confident in his plan to ask Tobirama to come up with him and maybe talk some more - perhaps even more, but Madara wasn't prone to optimism.

It didn’t take them long to reach Madara’s home and when they stood in front of the entrance, Madara felt his resolve falter. He took overly long to find his keys and very carefully selected the one to open the front door. 

“Say… would you like to, uh, come up with me…?” Usually Madara had no problems with asking for what he wanted, whether it be in an all-day context or about sex, but this right here had him almost sweating. Tobirama didn’t seem to be fazed like Madara and simply nodded.  
  
“Sure, I think I’d like that a lot, actually.” Madara felt a shiver run down his spine at the borderline husky tone and nearly missed the lock. Inside the building Tobirama placed a hand on the small of Madara’s back as they waited for the elevator. After they got on the elevator, Madara blindly pressed the button for the sixth floor and leaned against Tobirama with newfound confidence. 

Somewhere between the second and the third floor, Madara straightened himself up a bit and placed his hand at the back of Tobirama’s neck, pulling him closer before he pressed their lips together. More a brief moment Tobirama’s body stiffened against his, but soon Madara felt Tobirama’s hands on his waist and he was pulled closer against Tobirama. He tasted like beer and Madara moaned faintly as Tobirama’s teeth grazed his lower lip, before Tobirama started pressing kisses against his jawline.

Madara almost groaned in annoyance, when the elevator dinged, indicating that they had reached their destination. He grabbed Tobirama’s wrist and pulled him to his apartment door, where he fumbled with the key. The lock got stuck on the best days, if you didn’t turn the key _ just so _, but now with Tobirama pressing up against his back and his hands trailing over Madara’s hips, Madara resorted to borderline-violence to open the damn door. His hunger for Tobirama was gnawing at his insides in a way he hadn't thought possible.

  
  
Once inside he grabbed Tobirama’s face again and kissed him, wild, their teeth clacking together and their tongues colliding. Tobirama pressed him up against the dresser and pulled the zipper of Madara’s jacket down, desperate to have him closer.

“Ah, do you have any idea how long I wanted to do that?” he breathed against Madara’s ear, as he pushed the jacket off his shoulders. Madara gasped softly at the hot breath hitting his cold ears and started to free Tobirama from his coat as well.

“Hopefully for about as long as I have.” Tobirama chuckled and he was so close that Madara could feel the rumble in his chest. Madara laughed as well and pulled Tobirama’s face closer to kiss him again. He kicked off his shoes and wrapped a leg around Tobirama’s, pressing his crotch against Tobirama’s thigh. And God, those thighs, they should have a shrine devoted to them, Madara thought.

He shuddered slightly at Tobirama’s hands sliding under his sweater, stroking over his sides and stomach. Madara gasped, when Tobirama pressed his leg a little more against his crotch and let his head fall back only to have his lips caught by Tobirama again. The skin contact felt searingly hot and Madara moaned into the kiss.

“God, I want to fuck you so bad,” Tobirama gasped against his lips and Madara could only nod, slightly shocked - and all the more aroused - that the other man was so direct. Then again, Tobirama was always so straightforward that it bordered on rude sometimes, so why not now, too?

“Ah, please do,” Madara grinned and slid off the dresser to pull Tobirama to his bedroom. On the way there they lost most of their clothes and Madara thought he might just come in his pants, when he saw that Tobirama had not only gotten his face tattooed but his arms and chest as well. 

“Holy fuck,” he whispered, as he pressed Tobirama down onto the mattress to admire the ink in better lighting. He traced the patterns with his finger and felt Tobirama shiver beneath his hands.

“You’re so gorgeous, has anyone ever told you that?” Madara asked, while he bent to kiss the red lines as well. Tobirama’s hand came up to his head and he gripped Madara’s hair, just hard enough to let Madara feel that the kisses had him losing control.

“Not in those exact words.”

“Well, I’m glad to be the first,” Madara murmured against Tobirama’s skin and moved higher to kiss his lips again. Having Tobirama gasp and moan under him was enough for Madara’s cock to be straining in his underwear already. Before he even got to finish that thought, Tobirama flipped them both over and pulled down said underwear. Madara felt a little self-conscious as Tobirama appreciated the view, licking his lips and spreading Madara’s legs a bit further. 

He forgot his self-consciousness though, when Tobirama wrapped his hand around his cock and gave it a few experimental strokes, before bending down and licking over the head, slow and tantalizing. He never broke eye-contact with Madara, who felt his cheeks heating up as he watched Tobirama. Madara had a hard time with keeping his hips from moving, when Tobirama’s lips wrapped around him and his tongue pressed against the sensitive underside of Madara’s cock. Tobirama had Madara moaning and desperately grabbing at his shoulder to regain some kind of control in no time.

  
  
Wordlessly and with as much fine motor skills as Madara could muster, he grabbed for the drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms, that he placed vaguely in Tobirama’s direction, who seemed to catch up fast. He pressed Madara’s legs further apart and up to his chest. It felt lewd, but oh so good, to be exposed like this to Tobirama and Madara propped himself up on his elbows to be able to look at Tobirama. 

The combined sensation of Tobirama's fingers stretching him open, his tongue pressing against his perineum, and his hand working his cock, had Madara boneless and moaning beneath him. He was desperate to come and at the same time he wanted this to last forever. Madara grunted hoarsely, before he gave Tobirama’s shoulder a light shove. Tobirama looked up at him - a mischievous glint in his eyes that told Madara, that Tobirama knew exactly what he was doing to Madara - and licked his lips. 

“I want to ride you,” Madara gasped and pulled Tobirama up to him. When he kissed him, he still tasted himself on Tobirama’s tongue. Tobirama complied without protest and let Madara press him onto the bed again. He pulled the pillows under his head, so he could get a better look at Madara, who pulled down his briefs and eyed Tobirama’s cock with wanton hunger. Tobirama had to admit, that it felt _ good _to be wanted. 

Tobirama almost squirmed with how oversensitive he felt, when Madara pulled the condom over his cock, spreading some extra lube over it for good measure, before he straddled Tobirama’s hips, placing his knees left and right of him. When Madara sank down on his cock, throwing his head back and gasping Tobirama’s name, he felt like he’d just died a little in the best possible way. 

  
  
Madara started with a slow rhythm, trying to savor that feeling of Tobirama inside him. The pull and stretch was enough drive Madara half-mad with lust, and he had a hard time keeping his moans down to an acceptable level. Tobirama’s hands stroked over his thighs and ass, leaving behind goosebumps on Madara’s flushed skin. 

Feeling his thighs burn slightly, Madara placed his hands on Tobirama’s shoulders to take off some of the strain on his legs, and rolled his hips forward in a way that had Tobirama throwing back his head and moaning Madara’s name. 

Having regained some sense, Tobirama placed a hand on Madara’s nape and pulled him into a hungry kiss. His other hand wrapped around Madara’s cock again, drawing sharp moans from him. 

“Fuck, I’m close,” Madara gasped against Tobirama’s mouth, not even sure if he wanted to have Tobirama deeper inside him or to push into his hand more. Tobirama didn’t manage a vocal reply and simply nodded against Madara’s cheek. He kissed Madara again, desperate for as much skin contact he could get, as he pushed up into him and kept stroking his cock. 

  
  
It didn’t take long after that for Tobirama to come with a strangled moan. The blissed expression on his face - eyes half closed, mouth opened in a silent gasp, cheeks flushed a delectable red, hair tousled and sticking into every direction - body going rigid and muscles fluttering beneath his skin, his blunt fingernails digging into Madara’s hip. All that was more than enough to push Madara over the edge as well. Madara held on to Tobirama’s shoulders as he rode out his own orgasm, watching the man under him closely - he was so beautiful, Madara almost ached at the sight.

Madara granted himself a short break, before he let Tobirama slide out of him and plopped down on the bed. He was breathing hard and his legs felt wobbly, but his whole body was lax with post-orgasmic bliss, so Madara didn’t mind too much. Next to him Tobirama rolled onto his side and pressed a hand to Madara’s chest, kissing his shoulder and closing his eyes for a moment.

  
  
They stayed like this for a few minutes, until Tobirama got up and left the bedroom, which left Madara with a cold feeling of dread in his stomach. He’d been so happy that his attraction was reciprocated, but what if Tobirama didn’t see this as anything more than an opportunity to get his rocks off? Madara rolled to his side and looked to the bedroom door with a longing, that didn’t feel sweet at all, more bitter and desperate.

But after a few minutes of what sounded like rummaging, Tobirama, still naked, came back to bed with a towel. Madara was loath to admit his relief as Tobirama settled next to him again, but that didn’t stop him from leaning closer and pressing his forehead against Tobirama’s shoulder. He heard Tobirama chuckle low and deep and felt his heart ache softly at the gentleness with which Tobirama cleaned him up.

Tobirama’s hand rested heavily on Madara’s head as he stroked his hair and threw the towel into the laundry basket standing next to Madara’s wardrobe. He settled down next to Madara, who used the chance to wrap an arm around him. He really didn’t want Tobirama to leave, but he wasn’t ready to admit it out loud just yet, so he tried to get the message across without saying it. 

“Let’s talk about, uh, us in the morning, alright?” Tobirama whispered against Madara’s hair and pulled the blanket over them. Madara was already half asleep against Tobirama’s chest and only nodded half-heartedly. Tobirama burrowed deeper under the blanket and held Madara a little tighter before he also closed his eyes.

* * *

Madara had to admit that waking up with someone was a nice feeling. His head was resting on Tobirama’s chest, their legs were tangled together, and Madara’s arm was slung over Tobirama’s chest, holding onto the arm that Tobirama had wrapped around Madara’s shoulders. He yawned and blinked, pressing his eyes shut to get his vision to be a little sharper when he opened them again - maybe he really should visit an optometrist soon. 

Madara enjoyed the silence and warmth, until he felt Tobirama stirring under him. He dreaded their unavoidable conversation and wished that this moment of intimacy could just last forever, but that wasn’t very realistic. But he took it as a good sign, that Tobirama had stayed the night.

“Good morning,” Madara mumbled against Tobirama’s chest and propped himself up on one arm to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. It caught him off guard when Tobirama pulled him closer, a hand stroking over his back and shoulders.

“Good morning to you, too.” Tobirama smiled, soft and sleepy, and something possessive inside Madara just wanted to have that for himself for the rest of his life. He cleared his throat and looked into Tobirama’s eyes.

“Since I don’t think we’ll be able to avoid this… I might as well just start: I, well, I like you Tobirama… no, that doesn’t really describe it, I think I’m in love with you, have been for quite some time...” Madara brushed his bangs out of his face and suddenly every dust particle dancing in the air seemed exceptionally interesting, if only as a way to avoid eye-contact with Tobirama.

Tobirama’s hand came up to Madara’s cheek and lightly forced him to look him in the face. Madara resigned himself to his fate and looked at Tobirama again.

“You see, I like you too, Madara, I think it would be nice to be with you. And you didn’t mention having a date for that wedding, so…” Madara laughed a little wetly and pressed his face against Tobirama’s chest out of embarrassment. He boxed Tobirama’s arm without force and pressed a soft kiss against his skin.

“Yes, I still need a date for the wedding, and yes, I would be very happy to take you.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Tobirama Senju (37): Forensic pathologist  
\- Madara Uchiha (40): Detective in Konoha's criminal investigation department  
\- Hashirama Senju (40): Attending in general surgery at Konoha University Hospital  
\- Mito Uzumaki (40): Member of Konoha's city council  
\- Tsunade (8): Hashirama and Mito's daughter  
\- Aoba Yamashiro (34): Madara's partner  
\- Koharu Utatane (25) and Torifu Akimichi (25): residents in forensic pathology at Konoha Institute of Forensic Medicine  
\- Inoichi Yamanaka (46): Forensic pathologist, Tobirama's colleague  
\- Mei Terumi (37): District attorney (and terrifying)  
\- Ao (46): Mei's assistant  
\- Kakashi Hatake (26) and Tenzo (24): Police officers in the Vice unit
> 
> In case it isn't clear enough in the story: Izuna and Madara are both Tajima's sons, Obito is Izuna's son (Madara's actual nephew), and Fugaku is the son of Tajima's brother, which makes him Madara's first cousin, and Fugaku's sons Madara's first cousins once removed.
> 
> Most of the real-world aspects of this story are drawn from the situation in Germany (‘cause I live there and more or less know how it works here lmao)
> 
> \- to become a forensic pathologist you have to gain a medical license in human medicine (via studying human medicine for ~6 years; you enter university directly out of school at about age 18 at the earliest (if your grades are good enough)), afterwards you complete a residency of 5 years, where you learn a bunch of things about section technique, macroscopic and microscopic examinations, toxicology, forensic traumatology etc. etc.; also it may be interesting to know: forensic pathologists also see living patients, e.g. in cases of child-abuse or rapes
> 
> \- it’s perhaps a common misconception that forensic pathologists spend ages and ages examining one body, usually it takes a few hours to complete the autopsy, obviously you have to wait for lab results etc. but the “cutting” part is done in less than a work-day
> 
> \- there is a sort of saying regarding surgical disciplines, especially for students in their last year of university (where we basically work in a hospital), it goes “Haken halten, Fresse halten” (= “hold the retractors and shut up”), implying that in surgery you don’t really get to do anything yourself except holding retractors. Though that definitely depends on the clinic/attending you’re working with. 
> 
> \- in the hospital I work at “cutting” disciplines do their rounds early, like really early, to get to the OR early in the day. The nurses’ early shift starts at 06:15 am with handover and at about 06:45-07:00 am the surgeons and urologists etc. do rounds; in comparison the internists do their rounds mostly at about 10-11 am


End file.
